Season for Vampires
by Delenafan2
Summary: The building tension between Damon and Elena heat up after Elijah's appearance and things turn ugly between Stefan and Damon. Smut warning in later chapters.
1. Confrontation

**Season for Vampires**

Chapter 1

"Do you really expect me to believe you truly don't care?" Elena challenged.

"Yes, because believe it or not, I don't!" he responded dryly.

"Well, I don't. I know that deep down you do but you pretend not to."

"I can't let what I do bother me. I have to survive and like it or not, Elena, I'm _not_ human. I have to feed off humans to survive!" he snapped.

He was avoiding her eyes when he spoke though so she went in front of him and took hold of his arm. That got an instant reaction. His gaze shot directly to her hand.

"You really need to stop doing that," he warned.

"Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"Touching me. I'm sure _bunny boy_ wouldn't approve," he retorted.

She flushed and told him, "I'm not doing anything inappropriate!"

"Yet," he challenged with a devilish grin.

Swiftly, she withdrew her hand. "That would never happen. I love Stefan and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

"Funny, you keep telling me that but yet here you are with me telling me that I'm a better man and then your constant urge to touch me. Surely, your feelings for Stefan can't be that strong since you seem to keep tracking me down to hug or touch me in some way," he smirked.

"You're reading into something that's not there, Damon. You and I are just friends," she said defensively.

"Am I? Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself? I think you can't admit that you want me," he said.

She went to slap him across the face but he caught her hand dragging her closer giving her an ominous glare.

"I warned you about that, didn't I? You're not going to be slapping me anymore!" he hissed.

Unnerved, Elena looked up at him. His icy gaze burning into hers were suffused with anger and hurt. She remained silent and tried focusing anywhere else but his heated gaze. Her eyes trailed to his lips. His lips looked so tempting and sensual to her. So kissable. She found herself tempted to kiss him. Slowly she dragged her eyes up to his and found his gaze was still fixated on her. He still had hold of her hand too.

"I think you should go," he told her.

"But, I…," she started but he interrupted.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Go!" he said forcefully, releasing her hand. She stood close to him hesitating.

"Why? Why are you pushing me away, Damon? I want to help," she cried as she brought her hands to his arms.

His eyes widened then narrowed angrily. He slightly trembled in her touch and breathed out harshly.

"You don't get it!" he growled. "I'm telling you that you need to go…NOW! That's a warning because I don't want to be responsible for what may happen next."

She looked at him, alarmed. His eyes burned with anger and she also saw raw need blazing in them too. Dear God! He wanted her as a man wants a woman! She saw the blatant desire in his eyes and was too afraid to look for other signs of confirmation of that.

"You won't hurt me," she said bravely standing her ground.

"Elena, leave…now," he said firmly; evenly.

It was becoming very clear to her that he was beginning to lose control. He started to tremble and his eyes bore into hers. She froze in fear. Had she pushed her luck?

What happened next shocked her to the core. Damon rushed at her in vampire speed pressing her up against the wall near the bookcase. His mouth came down on hers urgently and hard. She felt his tongue part her lips to meet hers. Shamelessly, she felt herself responding to him. He groaned against her mouth.

His lips branded hers with passion as he gripped her hips pulling her against him. She gasped and drew her arms up around him returning the kiss. Then she felt his fangs distend when she traced the contours of his mouth with her tongue. 'God, what a great kisser he is,' she thought. His response was a firmer, more aggressive kiss.

He pulled away abruptly, gasping. "Elena, you should go and be quick about it," he warned.

She looked at him confused and a little nervous. His mouth swollen from her kiss, his eyes red and surrounded by veins, and his fangs distended. Stubbornly, she stood her ground. "I'm not afraid of you, Damon."

"Then it'll be up to you to explain to Stefan what will happen next," he said coming fast at her again, pressing her against the wall with his body more flush with her. She felt the evidence of his desire pressing demandingly against her and let out a groan. She froze in panic though when she felt his fangs press against the vein in her neck.

"Damon…please," Elena pleaded nervously.


	2. Denial

**This part I had tried to add to my first chapter but had difficutly. I had written this story a while ago and it's kind of setup after Elena tried to turn herself in to Elijah in The Sacrifice. I've rated it "M" for some content in the later chapters. It's a one-shot, which I seem to have a lot of and I apologize but my pervy little brain seems to have one good idea and then another pops up. I'm sure some of you know how that goes, lol. And with a hottie like Damon, it's easy to get carried away with smutty little ideas ;P Well, I hope you all enjoy and any reviews given are always appreciated ;) **

**Season for Vampires**

Chapter 2

"Damon! What are you doing? This is not part of the deal. I told you to protect her, not eat her." They heard Elijah say behind them.

Damon drew his head back and stepped away from her. Elena remained up against the wall, her hands splayed out behind her as though she were trying to claw her way out of the wall behind her.

Elijah came to stand between them and took Elena's hand gently pulling her away from the wall.

"Have you no control?" he coolly asked Damon.

Damon didn't answer. Instead he composed himself and went to pour himself a drink.

"I'm okay. Damon would never hurt me," Elena said in response for Damon.

"You're far more sure of that than he was. He surely behaved like a newly turned vampire with no control," Elijah said to her as he calmly watched Damon pace with his bourbon.

Elena glanced over to Damon who met her gaze briefly but looked away quickly.

"You let your feelings for her consume you, Damon," he told him.

"Ah, you see, therein lies my tragedy, Elijah. She doesn't love me back," Damon said and took a deep sip of his bourbon.

Elena froze in shock upon hearing his roundabout admission of love. Somehow it almost seemed like déjà vu; like she could've sworn she actually heard him tell her he loved her but it must've been a dream. Or was it? She looked over at him and briefly he met her eyes but quickly looked away.

Elijah said nothing but noticed the building, unresolved sexual tension between them. He went over to Damon and said low enough for only him to hear, "Your desire for her is too strong for you to consummate it without harming her. I suggest you feed to cool off. That bourbon will only burn your fire brighter. Go."

Damon blinked, surprised by Elijah's calm suggestion but nodded stiffly and left the room.

"What did you say to him?" Elena asked feeling concerned for Damon. She went to follow after Damon but Elijah stopped her.

"I told him to clear his head. He's not himself. I suggest you let him be," he told her.

"Damon wouldn't hurt me," she said.

"Not intentionally. You underestimate the gravity of his feelings for you. Vampires love intensely, hate intensely and we're _very _possessive," he told her.

"Possessive? Who would he be possessive of? He and I aren't dating," she asked, clearly confused.

"You mean to tell me that you hadn't noticed that Damon feels very intensely for you?" Elijah asked calmly.

"What? No, I never thought…," she began.

"It's obvious that you feel the same, else you would not be here," he told her. She went to deny it, but he stopped her. "No, do not deny it. I see it otherwise."

Elena went to try and deny it again but was given a stern look from Elijah and that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"But what of Stefan? I love him," she told him.

He raised a brow and said coolly. "Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" His words echoing Damon's earlier. Was she really trying to convince herself that she still loved Stefan and trying to deny her budding feelings for Damon?

"I do. I…," she began but was cut off by Elijah.

"Why do you suppose I had made sure _specifically_ that Damon was the one to protect you? It was because of his obvious affection for you and your strong connection to him. You say it's one-sided but I feel not for long. This is why I picked him to be your champion. He'd willingly die for you, you realize?"

Damon overheard the tail end of their conversation on his way back from the basement for blood. He had had his fill but his need was still strong. He couldn't believe that Elijah had just told Elena the depth of his feelings for her.

Elena was stunned. Damon? In love with her? How did she never notice? Sure, he always flirted with her, but she never thought there was more to it than harmless flirting. She didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

Damon came back in the room and headed to his glass of bourbon. He kept his gaze from her but he knew her eyes were on him.

Elijah came up to Damon placing a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to say, "Try not to do anything rash and don't let your emotions rule you." Then he left the two of them alone.

Damon turned to look at her then saw her standing there still in obvious shock.

"Damon, I…," she began.

"Elena, please, for the love of God, don't say anymore," he pleaded. "Please, just go."

She swallowed hard and tentatively took a step towards him. He backed up and left her in vampire speed leaving her alone. She heard his bedroom door slam upstairs. 'Stupid!' she thought. 'How could I have been so blind?'


	3. Interesting Discovery

**Season for Vampires**

Chapter 3

"Elena, are you alright?" She heard Stefan ask behind her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she said turning to face him.

Stefan looked unconvinced. Clearly something had her shaken. He knew Elijah had been there before because he saw him leave. Maybe he told her something upsetting.

"Did Elijah say something to upset you?" He asked as he came to stand in front of her to take hold of her hands.

"No, I'm concerned about Damon. He seems like he's falling apart. It's like he's on the verge of a break down," she said plaintively.

"Damon? On the verge of a break down? Whoa, hold up! Why do you think that? What has he done?" Stefan asked thinking the worst. Sure, he knew Damon was using Andie like a plaything, but had he also done something to Elena.

"You should've seen him before. It's like he lost his sense of control. Elijah was able to settle him down though," she told him. She conveniently left out the part about her being the apparent cause of Damon's erratic behavior and the feelings he awakened in her.

"Okay, I'll go check on him. Maybe you should home and get some rest," he said. She nodded and gave him a kiss before she left.

Damon heard someone knocking on his door and called out sarcastically, "Coming to torment me some more? Haven't you had enough?"

"Damon? Are you okay?" He heard Stefan say as he came in his room.

"Ah, little brother. What brings you here? Feeling like another round of fisticuffs?" he quipped.

"Cut the crap, Damon! What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Damon mused; a sly smirk on his face.

"Elena is concerned about you. What happened?" Stefan asked looking intently at Damon who was sitting on his bed with his Gone with the Wind book feigning disinterest.

"How very touching. Very Elena. I'm fine. No need to worry. No bodies to bury," Damon said in a bored tone and went back to his book.

"Well, something happened because Elena seems to think you're heading for a break down."

"Ah, and did she happen to say why she thinks that?"

"No. Why? Did you do something to her?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I would never harm a hair on her head. If you don't believe me, ask Elijah. He was there," Damon said. He wanted to say, 'Yeah, I kissed her and she liked it. She liked it _a lot_.'

Stefan looked at Damon. He wasn't telling him something but he wouldn't push it. The last thing he wanted was Damon angry, running around like a loose cannon. It was bad enough he was using Andie like a puppet. "Okay, maybe I will. Good night then," he said and left.

Damon let out a derivative snort and tried to concentrate on his book. Damn! He let her get to him! No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind of her, he couldn't. She had awakened feelings in him that he thought were long dormant. She was clearly bringing out his humanity which he had buried deep long ago. Being too ruled by his emotions was going to be the death of him and quite possibly; literally with the threat of Klaus looming in the forefront.

He got up because he couldn't take it any longer. He had to get out so he left to head to the Grill. Upon arriving he noticed Elena's Aunt Jenna sitting at a table with none other than Elijah. He couldn't help but notice the two of them looking like they were having a grand old time laughing and talking. 'So, an original has a soft spot for a human? Score one for Elijah,' he mused to himself.

He watched them a moment longer and saw Elijah tenderly brush a stray strand of hair from Jenna's face and tuck it behind her ear. The look he gave her betrayed his emotions because the normally the ancient vampire was very stoic and looked void of feeling. Now the elder vampire seemed practically alive. He wondered what Jenna would do if she found out she was living it up with a vampire.

'Fuck it!' he thought. 'Let them have their own amusement. At least someone was getting some attention.' Then he sat at the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon.

"Hey, Damon." He heard a voice next to him say. He turned and saw Rick with a drink in hand. 'Shit!' he thought. How would Rick feel seeing Jenna with Elijah? Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Rick, what brings you here?" Damon said in an attempt to sound cheery.

"Ah, same as you, my good man. Here to drown my sorrows. Jenna's still not speaking to me because of John and you, I know, are here because you're in love with someone who doesn't feel the same," he told Damon.

Damon winced and took a gulp of his drink but said nothing. He didn't feel like touching on that subject. Rick joined him in deep gulp of his drink too and toasted him.

It unfortunately didn't take long for Rick to notice Jenna and Elijah getting cozy at their table. Abruptly, he stood up and headed briskly in their direction.

"Uh, Rick," Damon called out going after him. "This is so not going to help your cause."

"I see it didn't take long for you to move on from me," Rick said bitterly to Jenna.

She looked up annoyed and said, "This is not the time or the place to discuss this. I gave you your chance to tell me the truth but you said nothing!"

"Oh, and I'm sure this is so innocent. You don't know anything about him," Rick snapped.

"Look!" she hissed. "Clearly I don't know that much about you either but at least _he's_ opening up to me. Just leave me alone!"

"Rick, come on. Let's just get out of here," Damon coaxed as he put his hand on Rick's arm. He noticed the elder vampire's eyes upon him. "They're just discussing the site of the witch burning. Elena told me that Elijah's been working with the historical society on it. So, let's grab another drink at say, my place?"

Rick nodded curtly and turned heading to the door. "You know what, Damon, thanks for the invite, but I think I'm just going to head home," he said and walked out.

Alone once again, Damon sighed and headed out too. Just outside the door he was met by Elijah.

"I want to thank you, Damon, for diffusing what might've otherwise been an ugly scenario."

Damon gave a tight smile and nodded.

With that Elijah went back inside and once again Damon found his thoughts drifting to Elena. She was deeply embedded in his soul and he found he was becoming lost. Silently he headed back to the boardinghouse.


	4. Shocking Circumstances

**Season for Vampires**

Chapter 4

Later that evening Elena let out a sigh as she walked in through her front door. She had just left Bonnie's and found Jeremy there too. Deep in thought she headed to the kitchen for a drink. As she poured herself a drink and took a sip she heard a loud thud followed by steady banging. Then she heard her aunt letting out a loud cry. 'What…the…hell?' she thought as she set her glass down.

Slowly she crept upstairs as silent as possible. The banging grew steadier and now Elena could hear groans and the creaking of wood as she got to the top landing. Then at last the banging stopped and her aunt came out in a robe all flushed and her hair all tousled.

"Elena! I didn't know you were home," she said sounding out of breath.

"Aunt Jenna, are you alright? I heard banging."

"Oh, I'm just fine. Couldn't be better. Nothing to worry about," Jenna said blushing furiously.

Then the dawning realization hit her. She had a man here. The banging and groans now more clear and Elena couldn't have felt more embarrassed to come home to this. She wondered if Rick was here again. She had run into the two of them in the hall before. Then in response to her unasked question, Elijah came out in a black robe and his otherwise perfectly coiffed hair looked mussed. Elena's eyes grew to the size of two full moons and she stood gaping at them. 'Oh. My. GOD!' she thought. Her aunt and Elijah had just got it on. 'Whoa, now that's a revelation in itself!'

"Hello, Elena. I'm sorry you caught us at an inopportune time," he said to her. 'Yeah, the understatement of the decade.' She thought.

She swallowed hard and said, "Uh, that's…uh…okay. I'm just gonna grab some…things and go back over to Bonnie's."

He smiled at her and then followed her aunt downstairs. Then Elena ran into her room, too afraid to see the shape her aunt's bed might be in. She then started texting Stefan.

**Elena:** Stefan! You'll never Blieve what hppned!

**Stefan: **What? R U OK?

**Elena: **Yeah, fine. You'll nvr blieve what I saw n heard!

**Stefan: **What? The suspense is killin me!

**Elena: **Aunt Jenna & Elijah had sex!

**Stefan: **Um…WHAT?

**Elena: **Uh, yeah. I heard them. He was really making her bed rock! I heard it bangin against the wall from the kitchen.

**Stefan: **WOW!

**Elena: **Tell me 'bout it. Can I come ovr, if it's ok?

**Stefan: **Yeah, sure. It's just Damon n me.

**Elena: **K. B there soon! Luv U!

**Stefan: **K. Luv u 2.

She grabbed some clothes and threw them in a duffle bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she headed downstairs and heard soft giggles from her aunt. When she got downstairs she saw them huddled in the corner of the living room. Elijah had Jenna in his arms and was trailing kisses along her throat. Her hands were in his hair. Elena blushed and turned away.

"I'm going now. Have a good night, guys," she called out not looking behind her. Oh, they were going to have a good night alright because she was pretty sure round two was beginning. Hopefully the furniture will survive and if it did she'd never be able to look at it the same ever again. She had already been too embarrassed to check if Jenna's bed was broken or not. It sure sounded that way.

Damon paced around his room like a caged animal. He had drunk enough to kick his libido into overdrive. Granted, he had always had a very healthy libido but now whenever he was around her he was always in a constant state of arousal. Her sweet vanilla scent reminded him of freshly baked sugar cookies. Now he found he was burning for her. His control was near breaking point. If she came near him now he might not be able to contain himself and if he hurt her he'd never be able to forgive himself.

He had to do something to rid himself of his raging hard on and unfortunately not even Andie was around to help distract him and going out to find someone else was bothersome. 'Damn it!' he thought and then flung himself in the middle of his bed.

Elena got to the boardinghouse and was greeted by Stefan. Upon seeing her he burst into laughter.

"Stefan, not now! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" she blurted.

"I honestly never thought he had it in him, but apparently she…," Stefan began with a mischievous expression on his face but was cut off abruptly by Elena.

"Oh, my God! Don't you dare even finish that thought! You've clearly been hanging around Damon too long!"

Stefan began to laugh in earnest and in exasperation Elena shook her head. "I'll be right back. I've got to tell Damon and we'll see if he shares in your amusement. I'm afraid to hear what _he_ would have to say about it."

She headed upstairs hearing Stefan's peals of laughter echoing behind her. His laughter sounding like it was bordering close to maniacal insanity.

'Geez, this sure has been one hell of a night!' she thought. Then as she reached Damon's bedroom door she heard heavy breathing as like lovers in the throes of passion. 'Lord! What is it? Mating season for vampires?' she thought in exasperation. It was probably Damon and Andie and then she thought 'Ungh!' with a groan of distaste. She refused to acknowledge her jealousy though.

Quietly she crept up to Damon's door. It wasn't closed all the way, it was open a crack. Curious, she walked over to peek in and what she saw shocked her to the core. She saw Damon lying on his bed with his pants down pleasuring himself. Her eyes widened when they focused on his penis. 'My, God!' she thought. He was _huge_! Surely length like that _had_ to hurt. Transfixed, she stood watching him stroke his length vigorously and felt herself grow wet with arousal. After a moment he came, calling out her name. That itself shocked her so much she felt her whole body burn like it was on fire. He was thinking of _her_! She continued to watch him clean himself up and fix his clothes then head to the bathroom to wash up.

As Damon dried his hands he noticed that someone was lurking outside his door and that he had left it open a crack. 'Damn it!' he thought. He knew Elena had witnessed him touching himself and he was also able to smell her arousal coming off her in spades.

Moving with vampire speed he yanked the door open all the way causing Elena to gasp out in surprise and bring her eyes up to his.

"Elena. What brings you to my room? Find that you can't resist my irresistible charm anymore?" he said devilishly.

She sucked in her breath, narrowed her eyes and said, "God, your ego knows no limit, does it?"

"Oh, come now, Elena. We're beyond that now. I _know_ you've been out there longer than just a few minutes. I also know that you were watching me at a rather indelicate moment. Vampire hearing, remember?" He said with a smirk. Oh, he knew she was watching him and it turned her on. She wanted him. She still wanted him because he could hear her blood thundering through her veins. He ushered her in shutting the door.

Now Elena looked shaken and all the color had drained from her face. He knew she had watched him pleasure himself and desired him. Seeing him do that had gotten her so hot.

"So, what's up?" he asked her.

She looked pointedly at his crotch and thought, 'You, apparently.' She knew he caught where her gaze had gone and instantly she snapped her eyes up to his seeing his obvious amusement in her discomfort.

"Uh, I…there was… I saw a _huge_…I mean, there was a lot of sex! It must be mating season for vampires," she babbled, clearly shaken.

"What? Sex? And a huge what? What are you talking about, Elena?" he burst out in amusement. This was clearly too amusing for Damon to pass up on. "Oh, is that why you're here? You wanted to engage in mating season with a vampire and I'm the lucky recipient?"

"No! That's not why I'm here! The world does not revolve around you, Damon!" she snapped.

"Oh, then do tell me in your sage words of wisdom, my darling lady," he mocked with a sly grin.

"You're infuriating! I don't know why I bother," she spat. She had to admit to herself that he looked so sexy with his hair all rumpled and in his black silk John Varvatos shirt.

"No, you find me attractive and want to know what it's like to be with me," he quipped closing the gap between them and backing her up against the wall.

"I do not!" she hissed feeling her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"Yes, you do and I can prove it," he breathed near her ear. He could sense her fear and anxiety.

"oh, and how are you gonna do that?" she sniped calling his bluff even though she was a bundle of nerves and his closeness affecting her in ways she never thought possible. He smelled so good.

"By this," he said gathering her forward in his arms and plastering his body against hers. He took one hand and cradled the back of her head and the other hand splayed out in the small of her back tilting her back.

She looked up into his crystal gaze and seconds later felt his mouth swoop down on hers in a searing kiss. He pressed his hips against hers and chuckled when she let out a low moan from it and brought his mouth back to hers.

**In case anyone has read my other story "Breaking Point" this story is basically the continuation. Hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know ;) thnx everyone!**


	5. Elena Surrenders

**Season for Vampires**

Chapter 5

Elena felt fissures of heat scorching through her body and she felt herself responding to Damon's heated kiss; meeting his tongue urgently with her own. She was losing herself; lost in rapture from her traitorous hormones. She gripped his shoulders, feeling the hard, muscled planes of them. Her fingers practically burning to touch his smooth, naked skin.

She heard her heart pounding in her ears like claps of thunder. Stefan didn't even garner such fire in her like this. Damon was clearly a grown man with more grown up needs and Stefan a mere child in comparison. She felt almost guilty for feeling this way, but it couldn't be helped. Damon was clearly the best kisser she ever had. She could only imagine how sleeping with him would be if he kissed this good. She soon felt her knees begin to weaken from the intensity of his kiss and he drew her up closer to him lifting her up by her butt and wrapped her legs around his waist grinding his pelvis against her.

Feeling his hardness she gasped out and he interpreted that as a good sign and consent to his attentions. He also noticed that she hadn't moved to stop him either. He groaned, carrying her to his bed laying her back on it then reached for her pants' button and began to undo them.

"Damon…what are you doing?" she asked in panic.

He looked at her, his pupils dilated with his desire. "I thought it was obvious. I'm gonna make love to you."

She blanched but he kissed her tenderly. "Shh, I won't hurt you. Please, give me a chance. I'll show you," he whispered in her hair. Despite herself, she had responded to his attentions and found herself aching with need.

She wasn't wearing her vervain necklace and hadn't been for a little while now and he could've easily compelled her but he didn't. He could also overpower her physically if he chose but he would never hurt her. She felt him take her hand bringing it to his groin and closing her grip over his hardness.

"This is what you do to me, and it's killing me," he breathed.

She felt his arousal throb in her hand and grew hot. Despite any reservations she had before, she cast them aside and began to rub him through his clothes. He undid them for her and felt her free him, stoking him. He groaned. His control lost now. He had to have her. Stefan be damned!

He pulled her pants and panties off in one languid sweep and took off his own pants and came over her positioning himself. Seeing that she still made no move to stop him, he took it as consent and looked her in the eyes and said, "Cara Mia," then plunged deeply into her. She let out a cry of shock and pleasure. Luckily she was wet enough to receive his considerable length.

He gave her a few moments to adjust to him then began moving. His thrusts were even but demanding. She felt herself swoon from the intensity of it. God! What was she doing? What was wrong with her? She was letting Damon make love to her. But 'Oooh, God, it felt soooo good!' she thought. She moaned arching her back to meet his thrusts and reached to grasp his butt. He increased the tempo and sent both of them over the edge. He groaned out loud as he spilled deep within her and she muffled a scream into his shoulder.

They laid there trying to collect their labored breaths. Their frenzied coupling left them both speechless. After a few moments he withdrew from her and helped her up so they could clean up.

When they collected themselves she sat next to them on the bed. The bed where he had made love to her, murmuring endearments to her in Italian, and gave her the best sex she's ever had.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me about how you feel?" she asked.

"You're with my brother. How tacky is that? It's bad enough he and I are in love with the same woman…_again_ and you know how that played out. Although, I think I made matters worse by sleeping with you since you're still with him. I hope to change that though," he told her.

"But, I never knew how you felt," she said.

"It doesn't matter. You don't feel the same. Sure, I may have given you pleasure a moment ago but Stefan always wins," he said making a move to get up. His internal walls up again.

"That's not true!" she cried stopping him from getting up. "I do care for you. Hear me out. Ever since we went to Atlanta together I've tried to ignore my feelings. I'm falling for you. I can't fight it anymore. I want to be with you and only you. I love you."

He blinked in shock from her words. She felt the same? He drew her into his arms and kissed her. He parted to ask her, "Now, what did you originally come here for? It wasn't to proclaim your love I'm sure."

"Oh, God! You'll never believe what I saw and heard. Stefan couldn't seem to stop laughing about it. When I got home, I heard banging and moaning upstairs and when I went up there out walked my Aunt Jenna and _Elijah_. He was really making her bed rock. He may have broken it and now the rest of the furniture may be a loss because as I left it looked like round two was starting. And I would've told you soon enough how I felt. This just gave me the push I needed."

"Holy shit! _That_ I would've never pictured! Surely, one as old as he is must've really had some pent up need just bursting to come out," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure there was bursting, along with furniture debris. Oh, God, that's bad, isn't it? Me, talking like this," Elena said then started laughing.

They broke into fits of hysteria laughing until the door opened and there stood Stefan looking all too sober and Elijah standing behind him.

Upon seeing Elijah, Damon burst out in a loud guffaw. His mirth was short-lived when Elijah rushed at him closing his hand around Damon's throat.

"You think it's so funny, young one?" he hissed in Damon's ear. "Do you think it'll be as funny when I tell Stefan that you were up here having sex with his girlfriend? Don't deny it! I can smell it on both of you!"

Damon sobered and Elijah released him. Elena blinked trying not to laugh but a snort erupted out of her and Elijah advanced in her direction.

"Wait!" she cried. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It's just that I saw you and…oh, God, never mind."

"Yes! It's all SO hysterical that an original had sex with a human! I guess I don't have needs or desires because I'm supposed to be neutered or something like that!" he spat which got a muffled snort from Stefan and Damon.

He shot them both a warning glance and they grew silent. "I'm not here to discuss my sex life. I'm here to discuss Klaus. So, shall we all act like adults and convene in the study?"

They all nodded and Damon and Elena let Stefan and Elijah leave first. Elena looked at Damon and her laughter bubbled out of her. Damon covered her mouth. "Shh, Elena! Do you want him to kill us? Please, just contain yourself no matter how amusing it was and wait until we're alone," he said with a smile; trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Do you think it'll be a bad time to ask if he broke Aunt Jenna's bed?" Elena asked with an impish grin.

"Elena, please, don't say any more otherwise you're going to get us all killed over Elijah's hormones," he snorted in amusement. "Ah, poor old horny Elijah." Then he started laughing.

Elena hit him in the arm. "But he killed my aunt's bed!" Elena said giggling.

"Elena, we need to sober up," Damon warned, trying to maintain his composure.

When they came downstairs Elijah went up to Elena and said, "For the record, I did not break the bed…much." Then he walked away.

Elena looked shocked and amused at the same time but Damon squeezed her hand in an attempt to ground her.


End file.
